User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
cat ears archive WHAT IS CAT EARS Yeahhhh ;-; God what??? Yeah they must talk about that kind of stuff more there or something. But I mean the school IS built right on top of freaking dead bodies, so...but like what the heck I like how you've had all these random experiences with Indonesian snorts meanwhile I never even really heard of the place until Zy. Except like..."MADE IN INDONESIA" wh yeah on sfcw it showed your icon as freaking SIGMITT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait what??? I hope your day gets better...;-; God yeah it seems like that...not a lot of that stuff seems to happen over here...god I just hope he'll be okay... Yeah not really that much, I just never really learned about the place, all I actually remember is seeing stuff that said "made in indonesia" on it LOL YEAH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH GOD. Yeah I really hope so too ;-; hhhhHHHH GOD LOL must have been delicious Wh FATHINA [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) lulu lemons growing bacteria are you KIDDING ME UGGHUGGUGUHUHGGUUGHGHGUHGUHGUHGUHG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AAAUUUHHHHGGGHHGHGHHTHGFJHKHGFJ HJ;S J;L5ELY OKAY THAT'S TERRIBLE UGHHHHH I hope you do well on your test and stuff though ;-; hhhh.hh h.h h,,hh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ur babe GOD!!!! LOOOOOOL FREAKING 143!!!!!!! it's everywhere' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) not rly, :'o although I did talk to Zy during biology after I collected my BACTERIA wh I hope he's okay at school... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) have you collected and GROWN BACTERIA in biology before wh hhhh.h.h.h,hhh, ,.hh. h why would they even make them go back... also another thing? he said something about some weird picture of seven people each from a different culture or something, and is somehow linked to the snort possession thing or I don't know? And like seven people and his class got possessed..... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD Are they like able to be seen with the NAKED EYE or something GIANT BACTERIA GOD WHAT???? LOL "SUPER PREGNANT" Yeahhhh..hhh,h, ,hh.h ..h.hhh,h,, hhh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OHH Maybe that's what we're doing I KEEP IMAGINING LIKE GIANT SQUISHY SNORT BACTERIA ON THE agar plates LIKE I CAN'T OOOHH WHAT THE HECK!!!! LOL IT WAS SO RANDOM AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MESSAGE!!! francine is super pregnant GOD!!!!!!!!! Yeah...YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE WHY IS THAT SCHOOL EVEN STILL OPEN [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOL AGAR PLATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH MY GODDDDDD AVAST! ANTIVIRUS HAS BEEN UPDATED. dinner adventure SUPER PREGNANT. OOH MY GODD YEAH!!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY IF THEY'RE GETTING POSSESSED AND STUFF WHY MAKE THEM GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL???? WHY WOULD THEY EVEN BUILD A SCHOOL ON A GRAVEYARD FROM SOME WAR THING ANYWAY LIKE WHATTTT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!! FREAKING PETRI DISH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! peeling off the skin, wh GOD THE FREAKING ACCENT!!!!! I CAN'TTTT WHAT THE HECK!!!!! LOOOOOL congrrrraturations francine GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY THE KIDS ARE LIKE GETTING HURT BASICALLY, WHAT THE FRICCKKKKKK [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) THE OLD LADY IN THE ADD PEELING OFF HER SKIN OR SOMETHING GOD!!! hang skin OH!!! GOD SO THAT SNORT FRANCINE THING ALWAYS PLAYS??? LOL YEAH SERIOUSLY!!! UGGHHH let's just hope for the best for now ;-; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) as she peels off the skin it reveals her younger self, wh GOD YEAH HANG SKINS ARE ANNOYING AS SNORT LIKE RICE WH GOD OKAY WHAT????? LOOOOOOOOOOOL lippies v.3 book 9 WHAT EVEN IS THAT DASH FAN GAME?? you want it? you got it! wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T EVEN GOD!!!! LOL RICE. fried rice wh LOL OF COURSE OH MY GOD!!!!! LOL YEAH BAZICLI!!!!! PERFECTO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL ;) you already know she would have snorted again anyway momma idefc if she rages I can express my feelings too right//<>?>! wh dash x river all the way wait WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry but anything but upsiliver upsiliver makes me want to bash my head against a concrete wall no offense [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD JUST "K." well kfg you've pissed me off a lot already so snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AH AH AH AH HH AAAH A AHA HA A A H AH AA I GET IT BECAUSE CAT FIGHT AND MY USERNAME??!?!? AHAHAH AHAH HAHAH AHH HAHAAHAH HAHHAHA LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD OKAY YOU HAVE A POINT THERE WHAT THE HELL!!! HOW DOES THAT EVEN LOLK KFG I guess maybe because you partially decide what can happen with the ship, I don't But I don't know like WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:22, November 21, 2014 (UTC) //she completely ignores it from then on and the ship continues// wh ahhhhh sorry this isn't really my business WHY DOES IT PISS ME OFF SO MUCH OKAY I'LL BE HONEST THE SHIP PISSES ME OFF because it just succkkkssssssss river succkkssssss GODD!!!! LOL ARE YOU GONNA WERK OR ARE YOU GONNA TWORK?? wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) 1) river is a whiny bitch of a mary-sue 2) kfg is a psycho that always brings up shanasty and dark as fuck subjects and seeks attention and probably having her character shipped with upsilon brings FAME TO HER NAME wait what other than that I don't know more like RAIN'S WAVY POO WEAVE GOD!!! SUPER PREGNANT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL I DON'T EVEN because her character is shipped with another (and somewhat popular...AMONG THE GURLS wh) character owned by someone else I guess... freaking RAIN!!!! SOMETHING ABOUT HER DESIGN THOUGH JUST OBVIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE UPSILON!!! the ears. GOD!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL I KNOW NOT EVERYONE'S HEARD OF HIM BUT I MEAN LIKE the people on scratch and sfcw GOD!!!! THE FREAKING SHOES the the WEAVE. LOL ans LOL SHOULD I??? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!!!! au wh RHGT to be honest though, Rain's design is rather....................IMPECCABLE wh GOD OKAY LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!!! alinoa with no ears™ CAT EARS. wh GOD WHAT??? that reminds me I was thinking of Boxy's REDUX character what if it was... BRAXTON THE FERRET. with an "elf" hat wh OH MY GOD HE PROBABLY WILL LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CAT EARS THING IS EVEN FROM vocaloid wh LOOOOL I THINK I WILL!!!! OH MY GOD IT SHOULD BE TONI GOD!!! TONI THE MINK eleanor "rigby" LOOOOOL IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL ELF HAT IT JUST SAYS elf ON HIS HAT RANDOMLY WITHOUT CONTEXT I'M GOING TO DRAW HIM NOW LOL amrks, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD HOW DID I KNOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VOCALOID SO LIKE K the toni family braxton toni the ferret wh PRESTON BRADLEY. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "THE SITUATION" LOOOOOOL WHAT WAS THAT EVEN FROM AGAIN OH MY GOD!!! YEAH TO BE HONEST IT MAKES ME THINK OF THAT TOO randomly sending this to Zy through chat without context wh HOHOHO WILL FERRELL WOW YOUR SPELLING TODAY IS IMPECCABLE BABE!!! GODDD YEAH RESPOND ALREADY DANMIT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) PROUD TONI FAMILY wh market pantry' OOOHHHH OH YEAH BECAUSE RIGHT I REMEMBER IT WAS FROM THAT PICTURE WHERE UPSILON LOOKED LIKE HE WAS FROM JERSEY SHORE!!! AND YOU WROTE "UPSILON 'THE SITUATION' UNDERWOOD THE MINK" LOOOL THE SITUATION. GOD!!! kentucky friend kfg wait whAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD CHICKEN PARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tito chicken parm wh LOOOOOOL HER REPLY MADE ME LAUGH FREAKING FEMALE VERSION OF DASH!!!!!!! I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLOUR BY THE FOOT. YEAH OBVIOUSLY THE FEMALE VERSION OF DASH!!!!!!!!!!!! the resemblance is unbearable, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) don't you mean PULL-UPS™ PUSH POPS W-H-A-T sweet TREAT frosty GOD!!!! at least you don't have to do it now, but then again it would be nice to get it over with...snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) wait did it not notify you again DASH AND RIVER divorce XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT THE HECK!!!!! IT SEEMS TO SNORT A LOT FOR YOU MOMMA!!!! he stole my HEART LITERALLY HAHAAH XDDDDD wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD THAT MUST BE REALLY ANNOYING, SNORT!!! YEAH SOMETIMES I'M LIKE "oh she's not replying k" but then like IT'S BECAUSE WIKIA SNORTS A BON JOVI REFERENCE??? WAIT WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH WELL I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD DO THAT SO I WAS LIKE "OH? OH." and thought maybe you just missed it or somethang but like no just WIKIA SNORTING OOOHHH OKAY I DIDN'T READ THOSE COMMENTS GOD!!!!!! now it's back to snort kfg again wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH FUCK SHE'S BACK AT IT WITH THE WEREMINK SHIT AGAIN UGUUHUGUGUGHUGHUGHUGH pop up ads? WEBSTEROIDS wh GOD WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:59, November 21, 2014 (UTC) because she always gets SHADYNASTY WITH HIM DANMIT SPYRO!!! wh GOD!!!! YOUR LAPTOP AND WEBSTEROIDS™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD OKAY NOW MY PHONE DIDN'T NOTIFY ME!!!! SNOOORT GOD!!!!!! //goes to sleep right then// k GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like your random design, why does KFG have to ruin it....... LOL THE FREAKING HEADCANON THOUGH LIKE, OKAY YEAH BECAUSE LIKE SAI [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT!!! MOMMAIRE. ugghhhh is weresilon like canon or seriously kfg why do you have to make everything oh no sleeves wh GOD WHAT??? I hope you feel better then ;-; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) okay. WHY. DOES. OH. DOG. STILL. STAY. OVER. AT. YOUR. HOUSE. UGGGUHHGHHHGHUHGHIHGHUFH Yeah I think it's cool too, that's why I'm annoyed KFG had to snort it... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I just don't want anything really bad to happen to you or ypur dogs or anyone ;-; GOD I haven't checked her replied since this morning I should see if she went further If she got super freaking descriptive then incoming ban wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I read over it and it's like She's trying to snort but like yeah WHY DOES SHE THINK IT'S FUNNY ANYWAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) chicken mcnuggets [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT GAME LOL GOD YOU'RE ON THE SNORT COMPUTER AGAIN!!! spyro wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:10, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sigma is everything alright? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:23, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh...k...sorry to bother you [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay seriously I have no problem with you, I like being friends with you and talking to you and I don't want there to be some snorts between us I think you and Zy need to have a chat... But that's up to you so [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Come on you think I wouldn't have noticed how distant and oh you've been lately? I mean I know you've got school and stuff too but I mean you edit that RP all day and like kind of snort in chat...I don't expect you to be there 24/7 just...yeah And we need to (all three of us) have a discussion and sort out any problems because I know there are some PLEASE I'm not angry at you I just want to solve this ;-; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay I understand if your busy, I mean IRL is important and stuff so I'm sorry I'm being annoying, I just kind of feel like our friendship's being a bit torn, I don't know Also the way you were acting before just I'm probably being paranoid but like I just don't like thinking that I'm actually annoying you which I probably am ugh I don't know :/ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't know..just lately I've felt like...I don't know...seems like the main reason for issues is you and Zy...because I get along well with you alone, I get along well with Zy alone...but there's just this thing between the two of you and I feel in the middle and kind of like I'm being torn, NOT TRYING TO SOUND DRAMATIC.. wh- I'm probably fixating/taking things to heart though. I should calm down...I just don't want something to snort our friendship...unless you don't really like me then you can tell me that...but I'm pretty sure that's not true ^^;;;; Well if you're busy now that's fine, and maybe you don't even want to discuss it, I don't know, although like I feel like you and Zy might need to work some things out? I don't know we could do it some other time or something... PS DARK DASH IS ONLY COMES [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:33, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean...based on what I know I'm pretty sure he doesn't dislike you there are just some other ohs, but I guess it would be better if he talked about it instead of me always being the oh! Messenger OH okay YAAAY :DDDD you're like my bestie too so ;)) Alrigjty then babe ;))) Sounds like a plan SAM!! GODDD WHAT? I HAVEN'T BEEN READING THE SNORT SUMMARIES LATELY SO LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) //holds your hand// I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You were right all along. I wish it didn't have to end like this. Because of this I was left with two choices: stick with you or stick with Zy. I chose to stick wiyth you. We've been best friends since the beginning and any "arguments" we had were because of Zy mainly. We get along great together. You don't bother me at all. You're there when things aren't going well for me IRL too. And I know I can trust you. That's why I would pick you. And you know another thing? If you have problems with my friends, then you have a problem with me. I don't mean you specifically, I mean you generally. So for this situation that would be directed at Zy. I'm not quite sure what we're gonna do from here on out, but I know we can somehow get through this crap. I really hope you'll feel better soon. I'm sorry that screenshot must have hurt but I had to let you know. I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted you to be aware. And I want to let you know NO ONE ELSE WILL TRY TO GET BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Look there are like 8 billion people in the world, I'm sure someday I'll actually meet some person who's actually yeah. Possibly. Even if not I can live alone anyway, I'm perfectly fine like that, that's kind of just how I am. And besides, how could I possibly trust someone who faked a friendship for so long? For all I know he's faking 9 as well. I'm sure he is. Well, I don't know, I think it's mainly the whole jealousy crap. I mean I tried to not ignore him and he would still complain about feeling ignored. Also he says he doesn't get most of your jokes, but our senses of humour are pretty similar so how does that even work? I mean it could just be (I don't really like talking about this) his AS and I'm just more mature/not as bad but I don't know. And like I tried to fix it but he kept changing the subject and then he said that to me... I'm glad to hear that :) You're like the best friend I've probably ever had...it just makes me so sad to ever think of something coming between our friendship. I miss the old times we had together and I do wish they could be back...and besides he kinda just talks about bras for ten hours straight ._. I really wish it could be that way too. Unless Zy stops being strgg I don't really know what we can do... NO DON'T BLAME THIS ON YOURSELF! It's not your fault, you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'll just take this as a lesson for myself I guess...I shouldn't be so stupid. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I can't exactly guarantee it but...based on all I've heard from him and when I look back at his behaviour from the past, it all makes sense. I don't think he really liked you before either... :/ uhgghh I don't even know YEAH SERIOUSLY IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE DATING SO WHAT THE HECK??? And he was like that before 9...well he might not be faking it but he did say to me that "at first I thought it was weird but I decided tojust go along with it". After everything he's just "gone along with" but didn't necessarily like how can I even really trust him? YEAH LIKE IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE I also feel like he was trying to pit me against you ._. Okay yeah :) I mean we could both go to chat later if we can if he's camping there (last time I checked twenty minutes ago he wasn't there because he had to study or something). If he just fucks around again I guess we'll just call it quits GODDD YEAH LOL!!! LIKE SOMETIMES I HAVE TO DISTRACT HIM OR SOMETHING BECAUSE LIKE DUDE STOP TALKING ABOUT BRAS!! Yeah, it's really just Zy. None of this happened until he started snorting... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:12, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...like seriously I don't even get it. Just...what? It had to just be jealousy. Like how you draw well, and how people are drawn to you. I mean he did admit that. It's not good to be a jealous person...I never really cared for that part of him...jealous people are usually just...ugh. YEAH! Like so I'm confused is he just making all this shit up? How the frick can I trust him? Especially after this?? Ugh. I don't even know... Yeaaahhh...like he kept saying how he felt like you were ignoring us and like he wanted you to joinbut thenhe dislikes you and...I actually think part of the whole 9 thing is just to make you happy. I mean every time he's like "WAIT UNTIL SIGMA HEARS ABOUT THIS!" But then...he dislikes you. WTF man??? And often said "I guess it's just us after all ;)" Yeah, I don't know that's what I saw in chat when I turned my iSnort back on a while ago. Let me know if you see him camping in there I guess ;) YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE UGH!!! GODDDDDDD LOL HUGGIES BRAS!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay let's go Inb4 he complains about us GANGING UP ON HIM wh Whatever //twerks to chat// [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) You do know she can demote you, right? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:15, December 7, 2014 (UTC) don't mention hte b&hammer he get hella scar'd 漢字はめっちゃめんどくさいよ 漢字はめっちゃめんどくさいよ 漢字はめっちゃめんどくさいよ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:17, December 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD YEAH!! LOOOL I WAS TALKING TO MY BROTHER AND HE SAID THAT BUT GOOGLE STRANSLATES REALLY TO "HELLA" I CAN'T the clock is hella ticking ◡̈ ◡̈◡̈ ◡̈ ◡̈◡̈ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) OOOOH GOD THAT GUY!!!! Kanji the derpy gamer' HEY HAVE YOU FINISHED MY GOKU ICON YET?!!??? YEAH LOL LIKE WHAAAAAAAT krees mahs I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AN INTROVERTED FELLOW' making the new place all chrismassy! LOOOOOL OH MY GODDDD THAT LETTER!!!!! Hohoho check out the happiness' can we december it I'M GONNA BE YOUR SANTA CLAUS. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL OKAY THE FIRST PART WAS FROM FREAKING NATER PETATER I HONESTLY CANNOT WITH WITH HIM SECOND PART WAS JUST WEIRD CHRISTMAS SONG LYRICS chocolate lovers beware' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! LOOOOL say what's in this drink? MY YOUR LIPS LOOK DELICIOUS' THE SHRINE FOR THE ELVEN KING. GLASS OF MILK' lush tropical make out. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:23, December 8, 2014 (UTC) KISS ME WITH YOUR CHERRY LIPSTICK NEVER WASH YOU OFF MY FACE GOD!!! LOLWH- wait r u 0_0 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL NO it's JIMMY EAT WORLD' let it happen LET IT GO GOD LOL OBVIOUSLY WHAT I MEANT!!! come on babe don't dance around the subject I know what you were thinking MY HAIR SMELL'S LIKE CATHY'S HOUSE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH that song is delicious like cherries AHAHAGA!!)' OH okay never mind babe it's nothang but like LUSH TROPICAL MAKE OUT cathy's house. MORE LIKE... mistletoe' wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ACTUALLY I was still wondering what secrets you may have been keeping when we were in chat wh LOL I LIKE HOW YOU DON'T EVEN QUESTION THAT sounds like ROCK U [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN KNOW SNORT I remember in chat I was like "do I even wanna know" and you said "do you?" And I was like "kinda" R U HIDING SECRTS!!!!!????? wh is that SPRECHCHOR FISH PASTE. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) //insert your speechless sounds here// don't worry about it....??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? okay then' LOOOOOOL YEAH I SAW IT WHEN I LOOKED AT MY ISNORT THIS MORNING also finally I'm using my FREAKING LAPTOP [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:02, December 8, 2014 (UTC) . ;))))))) GOD!!!! LOL 105 YEAR-OLD BISEXUAL MAN FROM AFRICA 105 years aldods and still kickin' KEEP THE SPECIES KICKING. YOU SURE YOU AREN'T HIDING ANY SECRTS FROM ME BABE?!??!!?!!?!?!?!?!??! YEAH FINALLY except she's too lazy to change the password so she's just like "give it back in two hours snort" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) wait WH- WHAT GOD!!! LOVE PUNCH. I'm sure you are babe NOW WHAT IS YOUR SECRET ABOUT ME AND ZY wh yeah like FINALLY SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! CARESS YO LOVAH YOU SAID NO THAT MEANS YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!1 ;)))) what is it or snort yeah probably I guess??/ GOD!!!! you know she can demote you right? ALSO FLOATING 111 AND NATER HEADS AS ENEMIES. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) WON'T LAST FOREVAH dO YOU!??!!/1,1/!>?!>?,/. 1!>< !>?<1./, /., ./,1v./, >?/ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL ;)))) AM I??? why am I SO OBSESSED WITH HIM wh LOL YEAH AND THEN THERE'S RANDOM SHIRTLESS DAD THERE AND YOUR AMMO??? bras wh Except MY MOM CAME IN AND JUST TOOK MY LAPTOP SAYING IT HAS BEENTWO HOURS EVEN THOUGH THERE WAS STILL THIRTY MINUTES LEFT AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS DOING OR LET ME LOG OFF OR ANYTHING LIKE UGH!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:29, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I guess that's true just I wish we met irl wait what?? LOL YEAH GODDD NO I'M MAKING IT WITH GAME MAKER it's really delicious GOD YEAH SHE CAN BA BIT OH! AT TIMES [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Of course babe ^.^ wh- BUT LIKE I have to wait fo-river' :'( LOL YEAH OF COURSE!!!!! The boss Is Mwah And Zombie tango plays [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Ya gadis ya Dat is vry truuuuuuuu OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH I SAVED IT A BUNCH WHILE WORKING ON IT SO IT'S SCRUMPTIOUS I KEPT LAUGHING WHILE PLAYING BECAUSE NATER'S FACE FLOATING HIS EXPRESSION IN THE PICTURE I JUST CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL YEAH BAZICLI I JUST TOOK THIS PICTURE WHERE HE WAS MAKING A WEIRD FACE AND JUST CROPPED HIS FACE OUT IT LOOKS GORGEOUS Guess who the playable charrie is' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! Bazicli wh OBSESS'D keesy Okay WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I'M sORRy I CAN't HELP MY fels wh I DON'T EVEN- LOOOOOL GOD!!!!!! babby mahogany wearing the jean diapers and a leopard bra wh ZY'S FACE FLOATING' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:19, December 8, 2014 (UTC) There to represent my fels tm wh LOL WHAT zy and nater become besties wh VALLEYGIRL ACCENT. GODDD LOL BABY MAHOGANY SINGS' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL PITTERING it's raining right now actually PITTER PATTER SKEDADDER!!!! wh GOD WHAT LOL my friend that knows gg' MAHOGANY'S DAY OUT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH especially at night like right now because SOOTHING and RELAXING spa' wh YEAH MY OTHER FRIEND KNOWS ABOUT THEM LOL OH GOD!! I CAN TOTALLY SEE THAT JUST LIKE MAHOGANY RUNNING AROUND DOING RANDOM STUFF in a jean diaper and leopard bra' Zy knows the hip baby fashion WHA- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 07:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh my GODDDDD WHY IS THAT DEMON SPAWN AT YOUR HOUSE AGAIN IT'S NEARLY KILLED YOU AND YOUR DOGS LIKE HOW MANY TIMES?? EUURRRHHHGGH OH GOD!!!!! LOL just randomly crawling along...WALKING EIFLE TOWER' OH MY GODDDD LOL mahogany inherits his dad'sbra obsession wh THE ADVENTURES OF MAHOGANY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) THANK GODDDD THAT DOG IS SO SNORT zola put a coconut bra on her wait wh- OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL FRENCH MAHOGANY' random walking around making baby sounds random talking wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OKAY. I WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL I JUST STARTED HAVING A LAUGH ATTACK AT THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY LOOOOL GOOGOOGOGOGGO WE ALL MAKE LITTLE GOOGOOS TIME WANTS TO HUG ME........................... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:30, December 8, 2014 (UTC) NO SHE'S RIGHT BESIDE ME lip phone zy wait what GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zola the hedgehog' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:34, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Too bad she's at math tutorial now :'o LOOOOL GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! RANDOM VISIBLE BRA STRAP tiffany desiree knox' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) SOMEONE SEND HELP [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) THE GUYS IN MY FRENCH CLASS we had a sub so like Pretty sure they started with the pictures again And I'm pretty sure one of them like has a crush on me or something AHGHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH LIKE OH MY GODDDD DON'T WORRY I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANY OTHER GUYS ANYWAY and I wouldn't do something like snort cheating because UGH I would be the last person to ever do something like that... ADD THEM TO THE 9 FANFIC wh Also I think in the library that other time they might have been sending the pictutres to the one guy that acts like he likes me through snapchat LIKE WHATTTTTTTTTTT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:04, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay //CLEARS THROAT// wh Well that block in English when the other guys were taking pictures or whatever? Well like the kids that acts like he likes me was i my next block (pre calc) and he randomly asked if I was alright out of nowhere...and like I'm pretty sure he knows about the picture thang so Okay then last week on Friday during French (the three main picture guys, okay lets call them Dufus, Nathan Twerks and Afro, and then the kind of obvious crush kid can be uh I can't really think of anything so just Derp, anyway all four of them are in my French class) anyway THIS CHRISTMAS SONG IS REALLY STUPID okay. LAST FRIDAY WE HAD TO DO SOME SNORT GROUPS MOMMA WHERE WE HAD TO DISCUSS malala and record it. Well Nathan Twerks and another girl were in my group. E had to go sit over by the staircase OH MY GOD NOT THIS CREEPY VERSION OF BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!! Wh so Derp walked over even though his group was still in the class and like asked a kind of obvious question. After he left Nathan Twerks said "he's just trying to find a reason to see..." And then I couldn't make out what he said, so I tried to ask them but they just kinda snorted and didn't answer. So I thought they were talking about another girl and there was another group down the stairs. But when we left no one was down there so like WHAT. Okay then today we had a sub in class so everyone was twerking. We had to go in our lit circles group, which deliciously enough I have Afro, Dufus and THE NETZ in my group /sarcasm. Well randomly Derp was twerking and was like "CAN I BE IN YOUR GROUP?!?" and then I think Netz told him to go away. Then after he was still twerking anyway and he was like "ISN'T IT WEIRD HOW ME AND KNIRO (I'll just say that) SWITCHED SEATS?!??" then he kept randomly offering me to copy his oh homework like wh and then he was randomly like "Once upon a time in a far away land there was a girl named Kniro Clickenbeard." LIKE WH I just replied "what the heck!" The I felt like after we went back to our seats they were taking pictures again (Afro and the girl in front of me were taking selfies but like I WAS RIGHT THERE, and then I'm pretty sure Dufus was taking pictures too. And Nathan Twerks was talking and he mentioned girlfriends and snorts) LIKE WHAT I hope you in joy'd that wall of text babe also MAHOGANY IS JESUS' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:39, December 9, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT WAS LIKE W-H-A-T I CAN'T EVEN LIKE SNORT I LIKE ZY GO AWAY YOU MOMMAS!!!! wh OH GODDDDDD OBVIOUSLY I'M LIKE RIVER XDDDD nater wh put derp in the 9 fanfic wh OH SNOOOOOOOOORT that would have been a POTENTIAL MATE if it wasn't for your frand Wh I almost wrote nate [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:03, December 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD LOL Of course babe That dream of where I dressed in a River costume then took a shower in it??? It was a SIGN!!!!!!!! LOL don't worry babe one day you'll meet your BAE Wh- OH GODDD NO NOT NATER Only obses'd with Zy I had a dream I was on a boat going to INDONESIA and then there were giant seagulls and pelicans flying out of the mountains [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:16, December 9, 2014 (UTC)